1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for securing a grille to a wall sleeve adapted to be utilized with an air conditioning unit. More specifically, this invention concerns a grille assembly for allowing a grille to be attached to a sleeve from within the sleeve and with means for securing the grille to the sleeve being hidden from external view.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units which are commonly used for light commercial applications such as hotels, dormatories and office buildings often are of the type known as a packaged terminal air conditioner. These packaged terminal air conditioners extend through the wall of the enclosure and normally have a condensing section located in communication with ambient air for discharging heat energy. An evaporator section of the unit is provided in communication with the enclosure air for conditioning said air as it is drawn through the unit.
Room air conditioning units and other self-contained units are also used to condition the air for residences and small businesses. Room units may be either mounted in a window or extend through the wall such that a portion of the unit is located to communicate with ambient air. These units, both the packaged terminal air conditioner type and the room air type, are usually spaced along an exterior wall of the enclosure to be conditioned. The unit is so positioned such that heat energy to be dissipated from the enclosure to be cooled may be discharged to the ambient air. By communicating the outdoor condensing section of the air conditioning unit with ambient air heat energy absorbed by the refrigerant in communication with the indoor air may be discharged to the outdoor air. Hence, it is of necessity that each of these units have ambient air circulated in communication with a condenser to absorb heat energy being discharged from the air conditioning unit when it is operating to supply cooled air to an enclosure.
In many applications extending through a wall such as a casement or packaged terminal air conditioning type unit, the unit may be located in a building numerous floors in height. The installation of such a unit normally involves a casing or sleeve being inserted through an opening constructed in the exterior wall, said sleeve being adapted to have attached thereto a grille for covering the opening defined by the sleeve for allowing air flow between the ambient air and the condensing section of the unit. When these units are spaced from the ground it is particularly desirable that the grille be attached to the sleeve from inside the unit such that for repair purposes, as well as initial installation, the grille may be attached from inside the building. Additionally, by the assembly being from within the unit it is possible to avoid, during construction of the building, the necessity for additional elevated work outside the building for the purpose of installation of the air conditioning units. During construction of a building the wall sleeves are often positioned months before the units are installed. By providing grille assemblies installable at a later time theft, vandalism or other damage during construction may be avoided. Since the exterior surface of the unit is visible from the outside of the enclosure it is desirable to build a visually attractive unit. To accomplish this result, the invention as disclosed herein incorporates channel means for securing the grille to the sleeve without any fasteners being visible from the exterior of the building. Additionally, to aid in the attractive appearance of the unit, the grille is formed from aluminum which does not rust or discolor with exposure to the elements. The fastening means for securing the grille to the casing is within the unit, consequently the potential of rusting screws being visible from the exterior of the unit is eliminated.